


World Reflected

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Porn, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Hermione wakes up to an empty bed{COMPLETE}
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape/Percy Weasley, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley, Viktor Krum/George Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	World Reflected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



Hermione stretched, her legs meeting cool sheets and colder air. She reached out, searching for the body that should be beside her, and only finding more cool sheets. 

Cracking her eyes, she could see the moon peaking through the curtains, bathing the room in silvery light. She was indeed alone, and she reached for her wand, lighting the tip before gathering the sheet around her and venturing through the house. She found him exactly where she thought she would; standing silhouetted in the large bay window, lacy white curtains pushed aside. 

She extinguished her wand and leaned against the doorframe, where he could hear him whispering. “And that’s the brightest star in the sky. But you’ll always be my brightest star, Lyra. Mummy and Daddy love you so much. We waited for so long and you’re already getting so big. I used to think I couldn’t wait for you to grow up so I could teach you all about the stars and show you the whole world, but now I just want time to slow down.” 

Hermione smiled, but had to press her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing when he went on. “Don’t you dare tell Auntie Pansy, but Uncle Neville and Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry were all right. It goes so fast. But you’ll always be my baby girl. Yes you will. And when you’re big enough I’ll show you how to get the drop on all of your cousins. Auntie Millie will help.”

Hermione couldn’t resist. “And mummy and Uncle Sev will make sure you get a dozen NEWTs. Uncle Percy will probably keep Uncle Charlie from getting you on a dragon though, thank Merlin.” 

Draco turned, and Hermione saw the baby bundled in swathes of pink in his arms was fast asleep, her platinum blonde curls sticking up wildly. She drew closer, brushing the tip of one finger over the plump cheek of her daughter. She leaned into Draco’s side, looking out over the Wiltshire countryside, the stars sparkling brightly. 

“How’d we get so many people that love her as much as we do?” 

Draco chuckled. “You’re the one that got entrenched with the Weasleys. I’m just along for the ride.” 

Hermione snorted. “Mr-If-I-Don’t-Get-My-Weekly-Lunch-With-Ginny-And-Viktor-I-Pout-Until-I-Do.” 

“Okay, okay, that’s not fair. Theo happens to like that I get along with his wife and I’m fairly certain George’s arse appreciates the break.” 

“Sshhhh! Not in front of Lyra!” 

“Hermione, she’s out cold, has been for almost an hour. Also she’s four months old. Even Malfoys don’t begin talking that early.” 

Hermione grumbled unintelligibly at him, and he just smirked. “But for the record, I’m glad she has so many people that love her. But I will always love her the most.” Hermione glared at him, and he quickly amended, “I mean we, of course.” 

“Mhmm.” Hermione kissed Lyra’s forehead, and then caught Draco’s heated look at where the sheet had fallen to expose her breasts. She arched an eyebrow at him and he shrugged unapologetically. “Put our daughter back to bed,” she whispered, turning back towards the door. She was halfway down the hall to their bedroom when the sheet was yanked from her grasp, leaving her bare. She gasped, the cold air rushing over her skin and a dark chuckle coming from behind her. 

“I like that sound,” Draco whispered, dragging his fingertips down her sides, the barely-there tickle tightening her nipples even more than the cold air. She was suddenly very grateful she’d demanded that portraits be moved out of the family wing. She didn’t need an audience for this. 

His hands were pleasantly warm when he slid them across her stomach and up to cup her breasts. He swept his thumbs over her sensitive nipples until she cried out, knees nearly buckling. His bare chest was warm against her back, and she could feel the beginnings of his erection pressing against her arse through his shorts. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against his chest, letting him explore her body with light touches. 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” There was a note of awe in his voice, and she couldn’t stifle the snort that escaped her. “You are,” Draco insisted. His fingers danced over her stomach and hips, where the worst of the stretch marks marred her skin. “You carried our perfect little girl and every single mark reminds me how amazing you are.” He spun her around in place, bringing her close to his chest. “I love you. Your brilliant brain and your soul and every inch of your body, Granger.”

She smiled at the name that she’d traded for his years before. It seemed so long ago, now, but occasionally he still used it to make a point, or when he was feeling especially sentimental. 

“I love you too, Draco.” 

He trapped her lips in a searing kiss, his mouth gentle but firm as it worked against her own, and heat pooled between her thighs at the familiar, confident strokes of Draco’s hands over her back and arse, until he crouched low, hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted her easily. He hummed appreciatively at her gasp, and strode quickly into the bedroom, abandoning the sheet in the middle of the hallway floor. He tossed her gently onto their bed and stripped his shorts off before she could even get her hair out of her face. 

He was on top of her a heartbeat later, straddling her hips and kissing her neck, lacing his fingers through her hair as she scored his back with her nails. Her heart pounded wildly, the heady feeling of heated skin on heated skin making her dizzy. “Draco,” she moaned, and he didn’t even pause the assault on her collarbone, nipping and kissing as he went. She dragged her hands over his back, arching her own to press against him, breathing in the smell of his skin. The ache between her legs was becoming steadily harder to ignore, and she squirmed beneath him. He acquiesced, carefully rearranging them so he knelt between her thighs. 

With the moonlight filtering in through gauzy curtains, he looked like an angel with his fair hair and quicksilver eyes, and Hermione’s breath caught. Even after years together, she still couldn’t believe this man was hers. His expression was soft, and his touches even softer as they paused, drinking each other in. The flurry of desperation was gone, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. She reached down and pumped his cock slowly, deliberately. She traced the veins with a fingertip, wrapping her fingers around the shaft and marveling at how soft the skin was. She had every inch of it memorized, but she’d never pass the opportunity to appreciate it.   


The tip, now wet with pre-come beading over the head rested against the apex of her thighs, though he didn’t press into her heat. Instead he waited for her to wrap her legs around him and pull herself onto him.  They groaned in tandem, and Draco finally began to move, rolling his hips to provide friction without pulling out any further than was absolutely necessary. Hermione panted in his ear, kissing away the first droplet of sweat to form on his neck as he picked up the pace. 

“So—Bloody—Perfect,” he grunted, her fingers biting into his shoulders and she attempted to roll her hips to meet his thrusts. He reached out, summoning something from the drawer, but it wasn’t until she heard the quiet buzz of her favorite vibratory that she realized what it was. 

The shock of it being held to her clit elicited another gasp that he smothered with his lips, and she gripped him tighter as she clenched around him, fighting the quickly building orgasm. 

“Come for me, Granger. Come on,” he coaxed, and she relaxed, allowing the wave of pleasure to crash down over her. She didn’t know if she moaned or screamed or was completely silent; all she was truly aware of was Draco and the sensation of electric shocks at his touch. As she came down from her bliss, he straightened slightly, and she caught the look of satisfaction on his sharp features. 

She reached between them and took the vibrator, but instead of turning it off, reached around and pressed it to his perineum. He jumped and swore, but Hermione felt his balls tighten, the extra sensation driving him toward the edge faster than he was used to. Another curse and his whole body tensed, his eyes open wide and his lips forming an “oh” as he spilled into her. 

She was relatively sure she had on a satisfied smirk of her own when he dropped his forehead to press against her sternum. Switching the vibrator off, she tossed it aside to clean later and wrapped her arms around her husband to keep him there for as long as possible. 

“That wasn’t fair,” he grumbled, and she laughed, carding her fingers through his hair. 

“Says the one that stole my sheet in the hall.” 

“It was in my way,” he sniffed, nuzzling at her breasts and peppering her chest with kisses. Their skin was damp and sticky, but Hermione had missed this feeling of intimacy the last several months, and she made no move for her wand or to get up. She just wanted to lay there with him a bit longer. 

“I love you,” she whispered, and he tilted his head back to meet her eyes. He rolled to bring them both to their sides and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too, Granger.” 

XXX

Hermione awoke the next morning to cool sheets again, and once again found Draco silhouetted against the window, gold light pouring in. 

“...you’ll know I love you and your Mummy more than anything in the entire world.”

The answering coo from Lyra melted her heart, and she slipped in, pressing herself to his side and kissing Lyra’s platinum curls. 

Draco slid his arm around her, and in the glass of the window, she saw her entire world reflected back at her. 


End file.
